The Wind In Your Hair
by TheFunkiestDuckling
Summary: Modern Day AU: "Who knew that a rope and a tire could make someone so happy?" Fiyero decides to make a tire swing to surprise his wife and daughter. Who would have guessed that it would become a favorite place for the children of the family? Fiyeraba Family Fluff Oneshot


**Hello! I've been working on this on-and-off for about a week or two. This is based off of my favorite childhood memories, with some added elements. This is also based on how I feel these events would happen if I went through them with my family and friends, and we're a weird bunch. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. I would like to point out that I typed this on my Kindle. I will do my best to edit and fix grammar and spelling mistakes, but feel free to point out mistakes that I missed. Anyway, here it is.**

Early in the morning, at about 5:30, Fiyero opened his eyes. He slowly and quietly lifted himself out of bed as to not wake his wife, Elphaba, who was still sound asleep. He grabbed his clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He then slid down the hallway and through the living room into the kitchen. Grabbing a muffin, he quietly tiptoed to his daughter, Allie's, room. He quietly cracked the door open and peaked into the room to make sure that the 5-year-old was still sleeping. Seeing her sleeping peacefully, he smiled to himself and quietly rushed out the front door.

Like every morning, Elphaba was awoken by her daughter racing into her bedrom and jumping on her bed.

"Good morning, Allie." Elphaba said through a yawn, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Good morning, Momma!" Allie exclaimed, still jumping. Her eyes then shifted to Fiyero's side of the bed. "Where's Dada?"

"I don't know," Elphaba said, scanning the room for any sign of him. "I guess we'll have to find him, won't we?" She smiled at her daughter. "Now go back to your room and change out of your pajamas." Allie raced out of the room and charged through the hallway and to her bedroom. Elphaba smiled and shook her head, amazed by her daughter's energy. She also quickly changed into a simple black frock and brushed her hair before stepping out of the room and into the living area, where Allie sat impatiently on one of the two couches.

"Hi, Mommy!" The young girl exclaimed when she saw her mother standing by the couch.

"Hi, honey. Have you seen Daddy yet?" Elphaba asked. Allie simply shook her head.

"Can we have breakfast without him? Please?" The 5-year-old asked. Her mother opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off when the front door slammed open.

"Good morning!" Fiyero shouted, entering the house. Elphaba and Allie jumped, not expecting Fiyero's loud arrival.

"Someone's energetic this morning." Elphaba said, smiling as she watched Allie jump off the couch and run into her father's arms.

"What can I say?" He joked. "Anyway, I've got a surprise for you two!"

Surprise?" Allie asked excitedly.

"Surprise, huh?" Elphaba asked, walking up to her daughter and husband.

"Yep, I got up extra early to go and buy the supplies." He responded, beaming with pride.

"Yay! Surprise!" Allie exclaimed. "What is it? What is it? What's the surprise?"

I'll show you!" Fiyero said, setting his daughter down on the floor. He raced over the porch and down the steps that lead to the front porch. He made his way across the lawn and past the large tree, almost tripping over one of the upturned roots. He raced to his truck and began to pull something out of the back.

"What is he doing?" Elphaba muttered to herself before being cut off by Fiyero.

"Close your eyes!" Fiyero shouted across the yard to Elphaba and Allie on the porch. "And no peaking!" He added when he noticed Allie sneaking a peek.

"What is it?" Elphaba yelled to him, curiosity threatening to take over and make her sneak a small peek.

"Can we open our eyes now?" Allie asked.

"Okay, open!" Fiyero yelled across the lawn. There he was, holding a ladder, a tire, and some rope, plus grinning like an idiot. Allie furrowed her brow and Elphaba smirked.

"Yep, that sure ks a big surprise, Yero. A tire, a ladder, and some rope. Oh yeah, and a dorky grin." Elphaba said sarcastically, with a hint of playfulness in the back of her voice. Fiyero frowned.

"Don't you get it? I'm gonna build a tire swing!" He said, gesturing towards the large tree in the middle of the yard. Both Allie ans Elphaba's faces lot up and they dashed across the yard to hug Fiyero. The next two hours were spent putting up the tire swing. After a few setbacks (Fiyero got stuck in the tree and needed Elphaba to save him, the ladder collapsed and pinned Fiyero against the tree, and Elphaba accidently pounded her thumb with a hammer) the tire swing was finally in position.

"Yay! Can I get on now?" Allie asked excitedly.

"I don't know. I think that one of the adults needs to test it first." Her father replied, causing Allie to frown. "Maybe Mommy will test it first. That way you don't get hurt." Fiyero suggested, tapping Allie's nose with his index finger.

"No!" Elphaba shouted from her position seated on the steps of the porch. She was examining her bandaged thumb, which still hurt from the hammer strike, and didn't bother looking up to shout across the yard.

"Oh, come on! Why not?" Fiyero mock-whined, causing Allie to giggle.

"Because I said 'no'!" Elphaba replied firmly, still not looking up from her wounded thumb.

"Well, then," Fiyero whispered, leaning down to his daughter's level, "I guess we'll have to get her on by force." He gave Allie a playful, mysterious smile before pulling her closer to him to whisper to her his plan. A mischievous smile tugged on the ends of Allie's lips and she broke into a quiet giggle fit. "Now go." Fiyero whispered, playfully shooing his daughter towards her mother seated on the porch steps. Allie giggled and raced towards the porch, climbing the steps and positioning herself behing behind her mother. She looked out at the yard in front of her, where her father smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Allie smiled and opened her mouth to laugh, but was stopped when her father held his finger to his lips in an attempt to tell her to shush. Allie got the message and immediately shut her mouth. She waited for Fiyero's signal before using all of her strength to push her mother onto her feet. However, Elphaba was completely caught off guard by the sudden force and tumbled from the steps, catching herself with her hands. Fiyero saw this as his chance and dashed across the yard. He grabbed both of Elphaba's wrists and yanked her across the yard. She cried out in protest and, occasionally, in pain as she was forcibly dragged across the root-covered yard. Upon reaching the swing, Fiyero used on swift motion to gather her in his arms and lift her onto the swing. He then pushed the swing with all his strength. Elphaba screamed, though neither Fiyero nor Allie were sure if it was a scream of anger, terror, or delight. After about 5 minutes of the tire swing swinging back and forth, Fiyero pushing it harder every time, it swung a final time and came to a halt. Elphaba quickly stumbled off. Her hair was a mess from the wind blowing it back and she was a bit pale from the shock of being forced onto a swinging tire, and understandably so.

"I'm gonna kill you." Elphaba muttered under her breath. "Later." She added when Allie looked up at her with big, confused eyes.

"So, Allie, do you want to have a turn?" Fiyero asked, immediately changing the subject.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Allie exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright, then! Hop on!" Fiyero said, lifting the 5-year-old onto the swing. He took a step back, ready to push the tire.

"Wait!" Allie yelled. Fiyero and Elphaba's eyes widened when the young girl's voice pierced the air.

"What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, leaning in closer to his daughter.

"I don't wanna ride alone!" Allie pouted, and both her eyes and her father's landed on Elphaba.

"Allie." Elphaba protested before being cut off by her daughter.

"Pwease! I wuv you Mommy!" The little girl whined in an extremely baby-ish tone.

"Allie!" Elphaba half-scolded, half-whined.

"Pwease, Mommy, Pwease!" Allie whined again, the baby-ish tone still lingering in her voice.

"Fine, you win!" Elphaba exclaimed, climbing onto the swing and sitting next to her daughter. With one push, Fiyero sent them soaring into the sky.

 **Seven Years Later...**

Allie, now twelve, bounced up and down on the porch. Her five cousins were on their way to visit for a week, and they would be arriving any minute. Allie could barely contain her excitement as two vans appeared from around the bend and pulled into the gravel driveway. Down the porch steps and to the van doors she ran, a skip in every step. Out of the first van came Alexis, Christanne, and Jessica. Out of the second van emerged Jack and Aiden.

"I'm so glad that you guys are here!" Allie exclaimed. The six children exchanged greetings and hugs before bounding inside to where the adults were greeting each other.

"Uncle Fiyero?"Christanne, who was eleven, asked her uncle. "Can you push us on the tire swing?"

"Sure!" Fiyero exclaimed. All six of the children flocked to the swing, locked in a battle for the best seat.

"Can we ride 'Death By Trees'?" Jessica asked. The other five exclaimed in agreement. "Death By Trees" was a ride invented by the children and Fiyero. Everyone sat on the swing and Fiyero swung it in a circle. Each time, they narrowly escaped colliding with the trunk of the large tree to which the swing was attached. That was merely the beginning, though, as the swing continued creeping closer to the tree until the two collided. They had developed many other rides, as well. Sky Scraper, Wreckless Drivers, The Crash-Mobile, The Talking Fruits, Shoe Monster, and Tickle Monster were other popular rides amongst the children. As was The Jumping Bean, a ride on the seesaw that Fiyero had installed after the immense popularity of the tire swing.

The other adults gathering on the porch noticed their attention shifting from their own conversations to the children screaming on the tire swing.

"Who knew that a rope and a tire could make someone so happy?" Elphaba whispered to nobody in particular as she walked down the porch steps and towards the tree to join her husband in pushing the children closer and closer to their death by trees, or tree.

From her seat on the swing, Allie smiled. "Don't you love the feeling of the wind in your hair?" She asked her cousins. They all nodded and smiled.

 **Thanks for reading! This was both my first oneshot and first Wicked fanfic. As I always say, this was typed on my Kindle, and it does some weird stuff with autocorrect. (I seriously can't tell you how many times I realized that it had changed "Fiyero" to "Fiyefo" is that even a word?) Anyway, I would like to thank you for reading. Based on the support for this, I will probably write another oneshot centered around the seesaw rather than the tire swing. Okay, bye!**


End file.
